


Midnight Fluff

by Misha_with_wings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Adorable, Banter, Cuddle, Cuddles, Cuddling, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Fluffy, Fondness, Love Eyes Lester, M/M, One Shot, Puppy eyes, Sleepy Phil, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fond, hand holding, kiss, playful banter, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_with_wings/pseuds/Misha_with_wings
Summary: Phil wants to sleep but Dan wants to cuddle. Therefore he must poke and pester Phil until he wakes up.





	Midnight Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare to squeal into your pillow because tooth-rotting fluff is about to melt your emotions.

"Phiiiil." Dan says melodically as he sits up in bed. Phil doesn't even stir in his sleep making Dan huff.

"Hey." Dan says louder before reaching out and poking Phil's cheek, Phil turns away but he still doesn't wake up. 

"Phil Phil Phil Phil-" Dan starts to repeatedly poke Phil's face and neck. 

"Stop!" Phil whines before pulling the blanket up farther so he was cocooned with the duvet. 

"But Philly..." Dan pouts before jerking the blanket away and poking Phil's side. 

"Dan please..." Phil says in a frustrated tone of voice, "...let me sleep." 

"I want cuddles... and kisses!" Dan tries to look as cute as possible but Phil wouldn't even look at him so he went back to pouting.

"No." Phil says and Dan almost felt offended. 

"Well fine then." Dan sasses before crossing his arms and glaring at the halfway asleep Phil. 

Dan just wanted Phil to hold him what was so wrong with that?

Dan bravely reaches out before attacking Phil's sides, tickling him with a vengeance. 

"Dan!" Phil shrieks as he tries to swat Dan's hands away from his bare sides, "Stop it!" Dan just giggles. 

"This isn't funny Daniel!" Phil gets a sudden wave of strength and he shoves Dan backwards, however they were closer to the edge than Phil thought and Dan fell backwards off of the bed. 

Dan hit the floor with a thud, a soft "Ow." emitting from him. 

Phil peeked over the side of the bed, "Are you okay?" 

Dan blinks up at Phil with a blank expression. 

"I'm sorry- stop looking at me like that!" Phil laughs before burying his face in the sheets. 

"Help." Dan reaches out to Phil. 

Phil sighs before grabbing Dan's hand, the second Dan's grip tightens Phil mumbles a soft "Oh no...".

Dan smirks before pulling Phil onto the ground, Phil lands on top of him but he instantly scrambles to get back on the bed. 

"No!" Dan laughs and reaches for Phil again.

"Let me go, this isn't funny Dan!"

"Then why are you laughing?" Dan giggles even harder, a hint of mischievousness made his giggle not so innocent. 

"I just wanna sleep and you won't let me!" 

"I want kisses and cuddles, just give in you know you can't resist me." 

Phil burrows back under the blanket once he gets himself free from his cuddle addicted boyfriend. 

"Hmph." Dan huffs before crawling under the blanket next to Phil. 

"Phil... pwease." Dan pleads.

"What, are you two now? Can't even say please correctly I swear-"

"Love me dammit!" Dan demands. 

"I do love you Dan." Phil says as he rolls over and meets Dan's eyes. Dan smiles at him, "-just not on days that end with a 'y'." 

Dan gasps, faking offended. "Don't be freaking rude!" He pushes Phil's shoulder gently.

Phil just laughs as Dan rolls his eyes. 

"Phil." Dan says softly and Phil sighs before looking at him lovingly. 

"Yes, baby?" Phil asks, his voice was equally as soft, matching the love eyed look he was giving Dan.

"Cuddles?" Dan asks before giving Phil his best puppy eyes. 

"Dan that's not gonna work." Phil huffs out a laugh, his love eyed gaze was still holding strong. 

Dan juts out his bottom lip and he tilts his head down before looking at Phil through his eyelashes.

Phil knew he was about to break and give in. He took one look into those big brown doe eyes that he was in love with before sighing. 

"Jesus Christ." Phil huffs before quickly pulling Dan to his chest. 

Dan instantly melts into Phil and he tangles their legs together. 

"I hate that you're so painfully adorable." Phil tries to sound grumpy but he really couldn't be mad. 

"You love it, don't lie." Dan nuzzles into the crook of Phil's neck. 

"Yeah, yeah." Phil rolls his eyes. 

Dan moves back a little so he could meet Phil's eyes. 

"What?" Phil asks, Dan just leans in and kisses him softly.

Phil kisses him back gingerly as he wraps his arms around Dan's back. 

Dan pulls away with a soft smile and a sigh of content before resting their foreheads together, "I love you." 

"I love you too." Phil replies before kissing Dan on the nose, his nose scrunches up cutely before he flops himself back down onto Phil's chest. 

Dan hums in content when Phil presses a soft kiss to his head and he reaches for Phil's hand before slotting their fingers together. 

"You and your obsession with hand-holding, you're an actual living fluff Dan." Phil says with an abundance of fondness in his voice. 

"Shut up, rat." Dan mumbles into Phil's chest just as fondly. 

Dan squeezes Phil's hand and presses a kiss to his chest before nuzzling into his neck and pressing his warm body impossibly closer to Phil's, he falls asleep almost instantly after that. 

Phil smiles at the sleepy Dan before realizing that he was wide awake. He wishes he could be mad at Dan for disrupting his sleep but when he looks at the adorable man sleeping on his chest he knows that it's all worth it and he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
